Otaku Academy
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Sebuah sekolah yang orangnya Otaku semua dan...kacau balau
1. Chapter 1

Otaku School!

Character-Takumi,Nachan,Mao,Lucy,Gray,Natsu,Erza,M irajane

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya dimulai dari hari yang cerah seperti biasa.

Pagi Itu di kota Magnolia~

Takumi P.O.V.

Aku dan teman-temanku biasa pergi ke sekolah Otaku Academy,baru saja datang eh taunya... Mao dan Nachan sudah berantem dengan Erza dan Mirajane,nah satu yang bikin aku kesel Natsu langsung menghajarku dengan saus tabasco.

Lagi asyiknya gue (Cieee Gue) berantem sama Natsu n'tu stripper ikutan nonjokin gue "Lo mau ngapain sih Gray!?"tanya gue "Eh! Ikutan aja kale..! Lagian daripada diikuti sama tuh Stalker (juvia) mendingan gue berantem aja sama lo! Lihat tuh!"

"GRAY-SAMAAAAA! GANBATTE!"seru Juvia,lalu si Juvia kepalanya di getok aquarius langsung diseret ke kolam renang (Juvia:Gue tersiksa banget)

Semuanya berhenti saat Happy-sensei tuh guru kucing dateng...dan... apa coba? Pelajaran biasanya kan normal tuh...Matematika PJOK ini apa coba?! Tentang ikan!

~SkipTime Break Lunch~

"Yo! Takumi!"sapa Natsu "apaaa!?"tanyaku yang udah emosi "Kita ke kantin yuk makan bento bareng yang lain"Ajak Natsu padaku "Boleh Kau bawa bento?"tanyaku yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berbalut kain (Khas Jepang) warna biru "Bawa! Ayo Taku-chiii!"Kata Natsu,aku benci panggilan 'chi'itu langsung saja kugetok kepala Flame Head itu.

Natsu Dragneel,orang yang kagak pantes dibilang masih waras,dia suka makanan pedes,ngasih nama panggilan ke orang yang GaJe misalnya Taku-chi,Luigi,Ghey,Maau,Nachi dan itu semua sukses membuat kepalanya di getok habis.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin "Natsu! Yang lainnya ga ada! Di mana?"tanyaku "Di Loteng! Ayo kita keatas"Kata Natsu yang udah memanjat tangga loteng.

~L-O-T-E-N-G~

"Adsu-chiiii! Kau datang juga!"Sapa Mao nah tuh anak juga ga pantes dibilang waras meskipun sodari gue sendiri (Parah Lo Taku) Manggil Natsu adsu nah... kan? "Yo! Takuyaki (Takoyaki)"sapa Nachan yang lagi nyekek (Gya!)Gray ampe tuh stripper kehabisan napas "Na-Sannnnn hah..."arwah Gray pun keluar "Kya! Gray! Gray!"seru Lucy,satu lagi saudariku yang SUPER tomboy,ia bisa saja menyekek ku seperti Gray tadi,ia juga tak pantas dibilang WARAS.

~SkipTime Go Home~

NACHAN P.O.V.

Aku merapikan bukuku ke tas biruku,aku sangat lelah ya SANGAT lelah,habisnya tadi aku berantem dengan Mirajane dan Erza,aku menghela napas sambil memasukan buku pelajaran yang sama sekali gak normal,tentang ikan IKAN bayangkan jika kalian memiliki pelajaran seperti ini tentu! Kalian punya alias IPA tapi apa jadinya jika:Membuat ikan lezat saat dimasak,guru di sekolahku memang tidak waras semua mari kuperkenalkan:

Aries Sensei-Well guru yang ini cukup normal tapi diakhir kata ia selalu ngomong 'Maafkan aku' nah itu yang bikin aku kesel merupakan guru kelas 2-3.

Aquarius-ini guru yang paling memberikan pelajaran paling menyiksa sepanjang tahun,terseram juga lho! Tapi waktu ada Scorpion langsung jadi Imut gitu!

Scorpion-Dia mengajar tentang pasir bahkan kadang kami main di BAK PASIR,LU KIRA GUE ANAK TK!?

Leo-Dia usianya 18 tahun dan guru MENJADI PLAYBOY kesel ga tuh!? Loki,Hibiki,Ren dan Eve adalah yang paling disayang Leo,KARNA Leo dan Loki itu kembar,sedangkan yang lain paling BERBAKAT

Sagitarius-Guru memanah sekaligus P.E. Di Otaku academy. Dia waras,tapi ia tak pernah lepas dari kudanya,hebatnya ia pernah mengikuti lomba memanah dan juara 1!

Gemi Mini-dua guru yang kecil ini memanga agak aneh tapi...hii! Serem deh bisa tau pikiran orang misal:Orang yang disukai,dibenci,kekhawatiran dsb

OKE! Cukup perkenalannya aku juga mau ngenalin temanku:

Takumi Riuske-Dia Saudaraku ingat SAUDARA,tidak waras sama sekali kadang cring ngecring cring ganteng gitu,sombong,pemarah dsb,pokoknya moody deh

Gray Fullbuster-Seorang stripper di kelas,suka maniak berantem dgn Natsu dan takumi,kadang denganku,suka makan es serut kalo musim panas buka baju FULL ampe celana-celananya bikin Juvia dan perempuan lain nosebleed kecuali aku,pas musim dingin buka baju sambil ngerebahin diri di salju TELANJANG

Lucy Heartfilia-gadis cantik,baik ini primadonna Otaku Acadeny,tingkah nya kadang wars kadang enggak,nah dia juga suka nosebleed gitu tapi ditutup tutupin,ya ampun tuh orang!

Wendy Marvell-Gadis WARAS ato enggaknya?

Erza Scarlet-Friend Rival Forever gue,sama kayak Mirajane strauss kalo da Jellal cantik imut tapi belakng nya?

Mirajane Strauss-Terseram bagiku terlicik pula.

CUKUP!

NORMAL P.O.V.

Nachan melambaikan tangannya pada temannya,hari ini mereka akan _sleepover_ di rumah Takumi,setelah membawa semuanya,mereka ke rumah Takumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini Cerita yang Humoris banget dibantu ama temen saya!

Yosh! RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Upacara Fairy Tail Version!

.

.

.

.

Character:Fairy Tail Character

TKP (?):Otaku Academy

.

..

.

.

.

SakuraSFC-inilah ch 2 dari Otaku academy

Lucy-Nyahhaha! Akhirnya..

Gray-EGP (emang gue pikirin)

Natsu-cieee Gray bahasa mana tuh?

Lisanna-abaikan saja adegan mereka oke?  
NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (if I own it,I sure GRAYLU IS WINNER!)

.

.

.

.

Upacara

Imas,guru pelaksana Upacara sedang bingung,kemarin Nachan dan saudaranya (Takumi,Mao,Aira dan Raven) sakit habis pulang dari nenek Ditcha yang tinggal di FlakeSnow City,akibatnya sekarang mereka demam tinggi, "ah! Ur-san!Layla-san! Kelas kalian sekarang kebagian Upacara ya?"tanya Imas,Layla dan Ur adalah guru kelas Takumi dss (dan saudara2) "Lho?Memangnya 'mereka'kemana?"Tanya Ur "Mereka demam"Kata Imas.

Ur dan Layla mengangguk lalu melammbaikan tangannya pada Imas.

~CLASS~

"Ehm! Anak-anak ada pengumuman dari kami! Tolong dengarkan!"perintah Ur, "upacara,kalian tau kan Nachan dan Saudaranya biasanya selalu mengikuti upacara,mereka demam,jadi kalianlah yang menggantikan mereka"kata Layla

"baik,kami sudah putuskan,"

**Petugas Upacara:**

**Pemimpin Upacara:Erza Scarlet**

**UUD 1945:Jellal Fernandes**

**Pancasila:Gajeel Redfox**

**Pemimpin Padus:Levy McGarden**

**Pemegang Microphone:Laki Orieta**

**Pembaca tahap:Kinana**

**Bendera:**

**a)****Mirajane Strauss**

**b)****Juvia Lockser**

**c)****Cana Alberona**

**Petugas:**

**1)****Lucy Heartfilia**

**2)****Gray Fullbuster**

**3)****Wendy Marvell**

**4)****Romeo Conbolt**

**5)****Natsu Dragneel**

**6)****Lisanna Strauss**

**7)****Elfman Strauss**

**8)****Evergreen**

**9)****Loki Leo**

**Pembina: Principal Plue dan Principal Makarov.**

Semua anak spechless "Oke! Sudah Di putuskan! Jadi! Hari Sabtu nanti,Latihan Upacara!"Kata Ur.

~SKIP TIME LUNCH BREAK~

"Hahhh aku tak menyangka..."Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya,Gray tersenyum pada teman (atau lebih) nya "Ayolah! Kita kan belum pernah berfikir positif!"Kata Gray,Lucy tersenyum dan membawa bento nya ke kantin "ciee PDKT nih?"Tanya Loki "LOKI!"seru Gray.

Loki ketawa pada teman-nya tidak bisa disangkal lagi,Gray memiliki perasaan pada Lucy "ahahah bercanda..ayo!"kata Loki sambil berjalan pergi.

~KANTIN~  
"Hwahhh! Wendy bekal Onigiri!"Kata Chelia "ahaha biasa saja Chelia" "Natsu! Jangan ambil Sandwich-ku aku hanya bekal itu!"kata Lucy memelas,hari ini Virgo sedang pergi mengikuti keluarganya, Lucy hanya membeli sandwich di kantin.

Erza memegang Syal Natsu yang berlari " . Natsu"Kata Erza dengan tampang Death Glare-nya Natsu menelan ludah lalu menjatuhkan sandwich itu dilumpur.

~Taman~

"NATSU BODOH! AKU TAK SEMPAT MAKAN!"umpat Lucy pada lelaki berambut pink "auh Lu-chan! Berhentilah! Ini,kuberikan makanan ku,"Kata Levy menyondorkan Okonomiyaki-nya "Ti-Tidak apa nih?"tanya Lucy,Levy menggeleng, "si udang sudah kenyang! Cepat! Daripada kau mengamuk lagi"kata Gajeel.

Lucy men-shoot death glare kearah Gajeel.

~UPACARA HARI SENIN~

"ARGH! Natsu! Kembalikan topiku! Itu sangat bukan laki-laki!"Kata Elfman ,hari ini adalah senin kelas 2-A sibuk berlatih,untuk upacara tentunya.

Hari ini 28 Oktober alias hari sumpah pemuda,hari ini PaDus harus bisa bernyanyi dengan baik.

Lucy merpihkan seragam putihnya, "Luce! Kesini sebentar deh!"Pinta Natsu,Lucy berjalan kearahnya "ada apa Natsu?"Tanya Lucy "Ennn Bisa kancingkan bajuku? Susah nih" sekalian masukin rompi-nya"kata Natsu,Lucy menghela nafas lalu mengancingkan baju Natsu.

Di sisi lain...  
Gray dan Lisanna tampak cemburu dengn Lucy dan Natsu ,mereka mendengus kesal "Gray?"Tanya Lisanna "apa?"Tanyanya "Kenapa kau mendengus?"Tanya Lisanna "Cemburu"Jawabnya singkat "sama"kata Lisanna.

Levy dengan semangat mengatur barisan PaDus.

"Satu Dua Tiga"

**Theme song:Bangun Pemudi Pemuda,Mengheningkan cipta,Indonesia Raya,Garuda pancasila,Berkibalah benderaku.**

"Oke! PaDus-nya sudah bagus!"Kata Levy, Juvia,Cana dan Mirajane sibuk berlatih memasang bendera,Jellal berlatih mmbaca UUD 1945,Gajeel sibuk membaca pancasila.

06.30

"Pemimpin Upacara memasuki lapangan upacara" kata Kinana,Erza memasuki lapangan Upacara tapi..

DUAK!

Erza tersandung batu dan dengan selow motien (Slow Motion) Jellal menangkapnya (Cieee)

OkeOke Kembali lagi ke TKP (?)

Lalu Erza Principal Makarov datang "K-K-K-K-Kep-Kep-Kep ada pembi-bi-bi na Up-Upacara S-Salam-Salaman!"seru Erza,semua anak spechless kok pemimpin upacara kayak gini...? -_-" pikir mereka.

Setelah salaman, "Setiap pemimpin barisan menyiapkan peserta upacara"kata Kinana "SIAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP GRAYYYYYYY(?)" (Gray:KENAPA ADA NAMAKU!?) "Ahhh! Seallahhh! Salah alah! Siap Natsu!"Timpal Natsu yang ngerasa dirinya lebih mulia(?) daripada Gray.

"SIAP GRAK!"seru mereka yang kali ini betul.

"Laporan dari tiap barisan"

"Baris kesatu siap!"kata Lucy

"Baris dua siap!" kata Gray

"Baris Ketiga siap!"Kata Wemdy

"Baris keempat siap!"kata Romeo

"Baris kelima nggak siap (?)"Kata Natsu

DUAH

"Iya,baris kellima siap"

"Keenam siap.."  
"Ketujuh siap"

"Kedelapan LAKI-LAKI! SIAP!"

"kesembilan siap my angel..."

(Nih sekolah cacat)

"Pemasangan bendera diikuti dengan nyanyian kelompok PaDuS"

"Hic..Hic...Ehhh Yummm Sebelah sini hiccc"Kata Cana sambil mabok (emang boleh?) Mirajane memasang bendera,Juvia terus ngeliat ke Gray.

Duak Bruk Meow!

Juvia dan Cana dililit Mirajane

"Bendera siappp!"Kata Mirajane,Cana dan Juvia berputar-putar sambil pelukan kayak teletubis (?)

"KEPADA S-SANG MERAH HIJAU (?) Eh...M-Merah Putih...siomay! Bang! Eh Hormattt Gray! Eh...Hormat Grakkk!"seru Erza

**Song:Indonesia Raya**

**Indonesia tanah airku,tanah tumpah darahku.**

**Disanalah aku berdiam (?) berdiri **

**Jadi Pandu Ibuku..**

**Indonesia. Kebangsaan ku...**

Semuanya hormat pada bendera merah putih..

~Skip Time~

"Mengheningkan Cipta!'\"

Dengar seluruh angkasa raya memuji pahlawan negara

Habis itu..

"APA KAU BILANNG ICE BRAINED!?"Seru Natsu "HaH! Kau Tuli ya!? Aku bilang kau itu Jelek! Tak pantas jadi petugas upacara!"Kata Gray "HAH!? APAS"

"Natsu...Gray..."Erza dan Mirajane mengeluarkan death glare dan...

K.O.

Upacara ini yang paling kacau!

.

.

.

.

Nanako Heartfull:Makasih atas pujiannya Nana-san emang Nana-san kenapa ketawa pas baca? *KARENA CERITA LO!


End file.
